


每日抽卡4

by kalaoshiduodushu



Series: 训诫合集 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M, Whipping, spanking machine, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 某人的查克拉又又又一次耗尽





	每日抽卡4

**Author's Note:**

> 某人的查克拉又又又一次耗尽

这台惩戒机器是很久之前买回来的。带土在卡卡西身上用过几次就把它深深地藏到储物间里，再没有动过。卡卡西不喜欢它，他情愿被带土亲手罚上两倍数目的鞭子，也不想被绑在那里，被一台冷冰冰的机器一下一下地抽。  
当蒙灰的机器被带土推出来，卡卡西难得地皱皱眉。因为过度使用那只眼睛，这次他几乎耗尽查克拉，他知道带土不会给他好过，没想到是用这种方式。  
“从明天开始一个礼拜，每天早上用你挨抽的声音叫醒我。”  
“可这是静音的……”卡卡西好好地跪着，他想说那样很难叫醒他，可是带土陡然变化的脸色让他把后半句话咽回肚子里。  
“叫不醒就接着抽，直到我醒了为止。”  
第二天，卡卡西比往常提前起床，迅速地煎好蛋，然后轻声慢步回到卧室，用尼龙拉扣把自己的手腕绑在机器配套的刑架上。他转动手腕，把多余的铁链往自己胳膊上缠了两圈。带土叫他用挨鞭子的声音叫醒他，可没叫他用挣扎时乱晃的铁链叫醒他。  
静音的机器运行起来几乎没有声响，只有鞭梢甩动的声音和低沉的蜂鸣。唯一能起到叫醒作用的就是皮鞭抽打在卡卡西身体上的声音。机器配套的牛皮鞭子又细又韧，抽在身上有种皮肉被切开的错觉。不同于藤条和普通的皮鞭，这种尖锐又密集的疼痛让卡卡西很快支持不住，但他同样不可以叫出声来，他的呼吸声以及倒吸凉气的声音都不能算作“挨抽的声音”。他只有好好趴在刑架上，一下一下地默默承受，好争取早点结束这不知何时才是头的惩罚。  
其实带土早就醒了，卡卡西把额头抵在刑架上死命忍耐的样子让他很满意。卡卡西正为了他而忍耐，正因为他的命令好好忍耐。他的卡卡西皱着眉头，全身都因为疼痛绷紧，铁链紧紧勒在他的小臂上，带土毫不怀疑那会在卡卡西的皮肤上留下一条短时间内无法消除的压痕。他很驯服，而且漂亮。带土侧过身，一只胳膊枕在头下面，明目张胆地欣赏起卡卡西挨抽的样子。  
“早，带土。”  
没有带土的命令，卡卡西不敢停下来——即使他的任务只是叫醒带土，而带土已经睁开他黑漆漆的大眼睛看向他了，他还是不敢停。他收回下意识想要按开关的手，强迫自己好好地趴回原来的位置，继续忍受那一下接一下的抽打。  
“第一天感觉怎么样？”  
“很疼，我、我要受不了了。”  
机器可不会因为卡卡西说话而停下来，他的一句话被打断成破碎的几句，中间夹杂着痛苦的呻吟。这可不大常见，卡卡西通常都是一声不吭的。发现了这一点，带土挑起眉毛，他本来就勃起的阴茎因为卡卡西的叫声硬得发疼。  
“受不了也好好给我受着。”  
带土可不想这么早放过卡卡西，他从床头柜里翻出一个骨头形状的口塞，给卡卡西戴上，无法闭合的口腔让痛叫声源源不断地从卡卡西喉咙里传出来。带土坐在床边，毫无廉耻地大张开腿，对着卡卡西撸起来。  
“我都不知道你能叫得这么浪，卡卡西，”带土不紧不慢地撸着，好像一点也不在意被抽得快要站不住的卡卡西，“还有六天，你就这么给我叫，等我射了才算完。”

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋（不是）  
> “今天的早饭做好了吗？”  
> 带土有一下没一下地撸，他的呼吸好不容易开始粗重起来，期间鞭子一直没有停下。卡卡西衔着口塞，勉强点点头。  
> 带土咧嘴笑笑，把卡卡西那份煎蛋端进来，毫不客气地当着他的面把精液都射在上面。他关掉机器，用筷子把那只惨不忍睹的煎蛋贴心地夹成方便入口的小块，一块一块地喂给卡卡西。  
> “快点吃吧，待会儿要凉了，”他贴心地说。


End file.
